No me ames
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ambos tenían metas, ambos tenían sueños, ambos tenían secretos. Fueron una sorpresa el uno para el otro, eran un peligro que no habían calculado... ¿qué serían a continuación? Deberían alejarse, pero... no podían.


No me ames.

-¡Hoy es el gran día! ¡Estudiantes de primer año, acérquense, acérquense!- llamó uno de los profesores agitando una campana pequeña pero que de algún modo resonaba en toda la Academia de Artes Mágicas Shino o AAMS, intentando llamar la atención de todo estudiante de primer año que pueda estar disperso a lo largo de la enorme escuela.

No es que Karin necesitara escuchar el aviso. Ella ya estaba formada desde hace media hora en compañía de su hermana gemela esperando que el gran evento comenzara. Intentaba mantener una expresión de desinterés aunque la verdad estaba tan emocionada como cualquier otro estudiante.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Este día definiría sus futuros como hechiceros. Era el día donde probaría que ella no estaría siempre a la sombra de su hermano, que había brillado como uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia desde su primer día en la AAMS.

Y no, ella no quería fama, o el título de la más poderosa en algo, simplemente quería brillar por sí misma en lo que ella decidiera brillar, y que la dejen de comparar con su hermano o incluso con su hermana, ya que Yuzu desde el primer día maravilló a todos con su inmenso talento en magias curativas. Karin, por otro lado… lastimosamente destacó en los mismos campos que su hermano, lo que la llevó a ser fuertemente comparada con él y como no era tan poderosa siempre salía perdiendo pese a ser muy buena.

Detestaba todas esas comparaciones, incluso habían llegado a llamarla la "versión femenina" de Kurosaki Ichigo, lo cual la hacía rabiar de sobremanera porque ¡ella no era su hermano, con un demonio! Él solo quería ser más fuerte, entrenar sus poderes que seguían surgiendo de la completa nada y ayudar a la Orden del Gotei a ganar cualquier guerra que se presente contra las Artes Oscuras. Ella no estaba interesada en nada de eso, solo quería terminar sus estudios, tener un buen sueldo como hechicera al servicio de la Orden y triunfar en los grandes torneos de Magia Deportiva para eventualmente conseguirse uno de esas lujosos palacios a la orilla de algún río y envejecer siendo la millonaria tía solterona que consentiría a los muchos sobrinos que Yuzu seguramente le daría.

Sip, ese era su ideal de vida. Nada de guerras ni poder, solo dinero, un poco de fama en el área deportiva y una vida acomodada y tranquila sin dramas.

Y todo empezaba este día. El día en el que escogerían su Amuleto Embrujado, necesario para alcanzar su máximo potencial como hechiceros. O bueno, más que escoger el Amuleto se decía que este te escogía a ti. Estaba a punto de averiguarlo y no podría estar más emocionada de definir lo que sería su esencia como hechicera de ahora en adelante en el comienzo del último trimestre de su primer año en la AAMS, que se empezaba a los quince años.

-¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¿Cuál crees que sea nuestro Amuleto, Karin-chan?- Yuzu la miró con ojos brillantes. -¿Crees que te toqué una de las espadas sagradas como a Onii-chan? ¡Eso sería tan maravilloso!-

-Yuzu, solo quedan veintidós espadas sagradas en todo el reino mágico y normalmente solo sale una como Amuleto cada diez años. Ichi-nii obtuvo la suya hace cinco años, creo que pasará un tiempo antes de que alguien más saque otra.- rodó los ojos, muy consciente de todas las tontas expectativas sobre ella consiguiendo otra de las espadas sagradas.

-Bueno, todo puede pasar.- insistió ella.

-¡Atención, estudiantes, atención!- el llamado de su profesor hizo a todos voltear hacia el hombre, que estaba parado delante del gran Palacio de Dioses, donde habitaba todo Amuleto Embrujado en espera a que su hechicero llegara a reclamarlo. –Sé que sus profesores ya les han dicho las reglas a las que hay que atenerse en este día, pero no está de más recordarlas. NO pueden entrar antes de que yo entre apenas las puertas se abran. NO pueden alejarse de mi vista una vez dentro sin mi autorización. NO pueden subir al segundo piso ¡eso se castiga con una sentencia dictada por la Orden! Y lo más importante NO pueden tomar más de UN SOLO objeto. Ya saben que cuando encuentren su Amuleto este sufrirá alguna clase de cambio apenas lo toquen ¡NO pueden llevarse más que aquel que cambió por su toque! Sí se lo llevaran estarían quitándole un objeto a una futura generación ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta podría ser su hijo o pariente ¡así que ni lo piensen! ¡El castigo es muy severo! Ya dicho esto, esperen pacientemente pues las puertas se abrirán en pocos minutos.- se inclinó cordialmente, a lo que todos los estudiantes correspondieron el gesto.

Solo pasaron unos dos minutos antes de que las enormes puertas dobles del Palacio de Dioses empezaran a abrirse, haciendo que todos se inclinaran intentando ver qué había dentro, pero parecía demasiado oscuro para distinguir algo, e incluso Karin estaba curiosa por ver todos los Amuletos Embrujados. Su hermano había dicho que eran bastante impresionantes.

Una vez su profesor entró, de inmediato la fila empezó a avanzar rápidamente en lo que los emocionados estudiantes se apresuraban en entrar. Las gemelas Kurosaki no estaban tan atrás de los primeros puestos, así que rápidamente fueron capaces de ingresar al palacio y fue como sí una especie de luz se encendiera especialmente para sus ojos, dejándola ver con claridad lo que había dentro.

El lugar estaba lleno de montañas y montañas de objetos de todo tipo, muchos los cuales no podía imaginar cuál sería su función como un Amuleto Embrujado. ¿Para qué demonios serviría un juego de té o peluches? Sabía que el objeto sufriría una transformación pero esto era un poco ridículo, esperaba que su propio Amuleto no fuera algo tan patético.

Mientras más se internaba en el inmenso palacio, más montañas de objetos veía. No había casi nada de orden, excepto por algunos estantes que tenían objetos alineados, pero en el piso todo estaba desparramado como si alguien hubiera arrojado cada montaña con una pala. Una vez se adentró más, sin embargo, notó una plataforma con muchas espadas que hacían un círculo rodeando a una plataforma más pequeña encima con menos espadas que rodeaban a otra plataforma más pequeña.

Karin recordaba lo que sus profesores habían dicho de los tres círculos de espadas. El tercer círculo era el de las Espadas Santas, y ya habían quitado más de la mitad de ellas. El segundo círculo eran las Espadas Sagradas, de las que solo habían sacado un cuarto de ellas, su hermano consiguió una de esas. Y en el primer círculo, el más pequeño, solo quedaba una espada de las trece que hubo originalmente. Eran las Espadas Celestiales, y cualquiera que logre poseer una estaba innegablemente destinado a la grandeza. El último en obtener una fue Kuchiki Byakuya hace más de veinticinco años. Y ahora solo quedaba una.

Los rumores decían que ella probablemente obtendría otra Espada Sagrada, algunos decían que no sería tan genial como su hermano y simplemente obtendría una Espada Santa, y los más descabellados aseguraban que obtendría la Espada Celestial que quedaba. Ella solo creía que eran un montón de idiotas buscando otra excusa para seguir hablando del apellido Kurosaki. No le interesaban las espadas, claro que sería genial obtener una, pero el Amuleto Embrujado era único por una razón, estaba hecho para su hechicero, y a ella le intrigaba más averiguar cuál era su objeto en vez de simplemente esperar conseguir uno de los populares.

Comenzó a pasear su vista por todos lados, mirando por algo que le llamé la atención. Se separó de su hermana y de los otros estudiantes para explorar, examinando cada montaña de objetos.

De pronto escucho un grito.

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré!- era Jinta, que alzó en sus manos un simple bate de madera, que de repente empezó a brillar y entonces se transformó en un gran bate de metal. -¡Increíble, es increíble!- miró con admiración su Amuleto Embrujado personal.

Después de eso, otro chico hizo un descubrimiento, y luego una chica y luego varios estudiantes comenzaron a gritar por todas partes, llenos de alegría por haber encontrado su Amuleto destinado a acompañarlos el resto de sus vidas mágicas.

Frunció el ceño y se internó más entre las montañas de objetos, preguntándose cuándo encontraría el suyo. ¿Tal vez debería revolver entre las cosas? ¿Pero qué pasaba sí accidentalmente rompía algo? Le darían uno de esos castigos severos como convertirla en sapo o algo peor.

-¡KYAAAAA!- un chillido muy familiar la hizo volver la vista. -¡Lo encontré, lo encontré!- era Yuzu, alzando un brazalete en forma de sol color amarillo. De repente, el brazalete cambio ante su toque, pero no realmente… no cambió… más bien se clonó a sí mismo, por lo que su hermana tuvo dos brazaletes solares en sus manos. –Wow…-

-Increíble…- los susurros comenzaron a esparcirse a lo largo de todo el palacio. -¡Tiene un Amuleto Doble! ¡Eso no ha pasado desde Ukitake-sama y Kyoraku-sama!-

-¡Yuzu-san es realmente increíble!-

-¡Como era de esperarse de una Kurosaki!-

Ella sonrió contenta por su hermana, feliz de ver la expresión maravillada en su rostro. Debía sentirse realmente genial encontrar tu Amuleto… lo que sabría sí pudiera encontrar el suyo…

Frunció el ceño y miró a todas direcciones, hasta que finalmente captó algo por el rabillo del ojo. Algo brillante. Cerca de las plataformas con las Espadas Sagradas, algo de un color rojo brillante llamó su atención.

Casi inconscientemente sus pasos se dirigieron allí. Era como si se sintiera atraída a ese objeto a pesar de que no había visto bien que era, pero sea lo que fuere, estaba segura de que era su Amuleto Embrujado.

Se arrodilló frente a las plataformas y pudo sentir cada par de ojos cercano mirarla con atención, ese montón de pretenciosos probablemente estuviera esperando que tomara una de las Espadas Santas, pero ella no les prestó atención. Apartó un par de joyas y demás cosas que ni se molestó en identificar hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

Era un guantelete en forma de garra de un color rojo brillante, con pequeñas espinas verde oscuro en el extremo. Se veía letal y ni siquiera lo había tocado. Le encantaba.

-Te encontré.- sonrió tomando el guantelete en sus manos, a lo que este de inmediato brilló y se clonó a sí mismo, tal como lo hizo antes el brazalete de Yuzu, dejándole dos letales guanteletes como su Amuleto Embrujado. -¡Increíble!- de inmediato se los colocó, sintiendo que estaban hechos para caber en sus manos.

-Mira, tiene otro objeto doble.-

-Pensé que tendría una de las espadas…-

-Ja, sí no copia a su hermano copia a su hermana, que estafa.-

Frunció el ceño ante los comentarios que llegaron a sus oídos, pero no llegó a mirarlos mal cuando de pronto sintió a alguien chocar contra su hombro, enviándola a sentarse en el suelo provocando que su pierna se frotara dolorosamente con algunos objetos desparramados por allí.

¿Qué demonios?

Alzó la mirada, notando que otro estudiante fue el responsable de su caída, y al ver su cabello blanco supo inmediatamente quién era. Hitsugaya Toshiro, entró un trimestre tarde en la escuela y aun así rápidamente se consagró como un genio que superó en notas a las gemelas Kurosaki que habían estado en lo alto hasta su llegada.

Nunca había hablado con él pero decían que era frío y arrogante. Y teniendo en cuenta que acababa de empujarla y seguir de largo no podía decir que le agradara. Aun así, lo que pasó a continuación la sorprendió.

El tipo subió a la primera plataforma e ignoró por completo a las Espadas Santas, subiendo a la segunda plataforma donde estaban las Espadas Sagradas, a las que también ignoró, sus ojos verdes o tal vez azules fijos en la única Espada Celestial que quedaba.

Su boca y probablemente la de todos cayó abierta. ¿En serio él iba a…?...

Cuando tomó la última Espada Celestial en su mano, esta comenzó a brillar intensamente casi dejándola ciega por un instante, cambiando ligeramente de modo que la empuñadura que parecía ser una estrella de cuatro puntas cambió a ser una estrella de ocho puntas, y una larga cadena surgió desde el extremo del mango extendiéndose por un par de metros hasta acabarse con una media luna de apariencia letal en el extremo. Karin pudo ver bien todos los detalles por estar bastante cerca, y la verdad era bastante genial.

-¡No puede ser!-

-¡Obtuvo la última Espada Celestial!-

-¡Es el genio Hitsugaya Toshiro!-

-¡Deberíamos haberlo sabido, esa Kurosaki Karin nunca sería capaz de superarlo!-

-¡Es tan increíble!-

Frunció el ceño ante los comentarios, una vez más, poniéndose en pie y alejándose de las plataformas de espadas para escapar de la horda de curiosos que se estaban acercando probablemente para interrogar al nuevo propietario de una Espada Celestial, la última de ellas no menos.

Yuzu se le acercó de la nada y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Karin-chan! ¡Tenemos Amuletos a juego!- le enseñó sus brazaletes solares. -¡Nuestros Amuletos son dobles y son muy bonitos! ¡¿No es maravilloso?!- estaba prácticamente brincando en su lugar.

-Por supuesto, Yuzu.- rió de buen humor. No le importaba lo que dijeran los idiotas chismosos, le gustaba compartir otra similitud con su gemela. Se sentía bien estos pequeños detalles.

-Y vaya, parece que Hitsugaya-san consiguió la última Espada Celestial.- miró curiosa al chico que seguía contemplando su espada ignorando completamente a la multitud rodeándolo. –Es bastante bonita ¿no crees?-

-Seh, supongo.- se encogió de hombros, su atención todavía fija en sus guanteletes rojos.

Al cabo de un par de minutos el profesor anunció que todos aquellos que ya hayan encontrado sus Amuletos podían retirarse del Palacio Divino e ir a reportarse con la profesora fuera que los esperaba para anotar sus Amuletos Embrujados.

Una vez salieron en fila y se reportaron con la profesora, esta se impresiono bastante por sus Amuletos Dobles y las mandó a esperar a un lado a que terminara con todos. Al poco tiempo Hitsugaya Toshiro salió con su Espada Celestial y la profesora también se impresiono y lo mandó a esperar junto a ellas.

-Oh, es un placer conocerte, Hitsugaya-san.- Yuzu, como persona social que era, no tardó en saludar al chico.

-Hmm.- solo dijo él, todavía mirando su espada.

-Notamos que conseguiste una Espada Celestial. ¡Debes sentirte muy orgullo de ti mismo!-

-No realmente.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eh?- su hermana pestañeó confundida. –Pero pareces muy feliz con tu espada.- señaló, como sí mirar a algo fijamente con rostro inexpresivo fuera la nueva definición de "feliz".

-No es como que haya hecho nada para ganarla.- murmuró aun sin mirarlas, sus ojos fijos en la espada.

-¡Pero pronto demostraras que eres merecedor de ella, estoy segura!- exclamó positivamente.

-Hmm…- repitió desinteresadamente.

-Parece que no hablas mucho.- rió dulcemente. –De todos modos, felicidades por tu Amuleto.-

-Hmm.-

-No sé si lo notaste, pero mi hermana y yo obtuvimos Amuletos Dobles así que por eso estamos aquí contigo esperando quién sabe qué. Aparentemente llamamos la atención de los profesores.-

-Eso parece.-

-¿Qué crees que quieran…?...-

-Ya, Yuzu, él obviamente no está interesado en sostener una conversación contigo.- frenó Karin sin poder soportar más del idiota ignorando sutilmente a su hermana, que hizo pucheros ante sus palabras.

Hitsugaya finalmente levantó la vista de su preciosa espada, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos que, ahora que lo veía más de cerca, eran color turquesa.

La miró con el ceño fruncido por un par de segundos, antes de volver la vista a su espada.

-No seas mala, Karin-chan, todos merecen la oportunidad de hacer amigos.-

-Él obviamente no está tomando la oportunidad, así que devuélvele el favor e ignóralo también.- notó al chico fruncir el ceño, pero no volvió a levantar la vista. Su hermana siguió haciendo pucheros, aunque al menos dejó de intentar hacer una conversación con el desconocido y empezaron a hablar sobre sus geniales Amuletos Dobles.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que sus profesores llegaran, solo para acompañarlos hasta la oficina del director de la AAMS, Urahara Kisuke, que sonrió muy interesado apenas los profesores le explicaron la situación.

-Oh, vaya, parece que tenemos tres estudiantes destacados este año ¿quién lo diría?- sonrió mientras se abanicaba lentamente pese a que estaban muy cerca del invierno. –Amuletos Embrujados especiales ameritan clases especializadas para que puedan descubrir rápidamente sus talentos y aprovechar sus poderes al máximo. Pasaran por un programa acelerado y dependiendo sus calificaciones finales podrán ser adelantados uno o dos años.-

-¡Wow! ¿En verdad?- Yuzu aplaudió entusiasmada.

-Así es, una vez tenga los resultados les informaré sus posibilidades como talentos sobresalientes. Ahora, pueden retirarse.-

Una vez abandonaron la oficina del director, su hermana se despidió alegremente del genio de cabellos blancos, que solo murmuró otro "hmm" y se marchó sin dedicarles otra mirada. Karin no olvidaba el empujón así que mejor para ella que fuera un bastardo antisocial porque realmente no quería tener que fingir que le agradaba.

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios y entraron a la habitación que compartían, seguían tan emocionadas con sus Amuletos que ni siquiera pensaron en ir a comer algo antes de acostarse para dormir. Lo curioso es que cuando se quitaron los brazaletes y los guanteletes estos volvieron a ser solo uno, y apenas los tomaron de vuelta en sus manos se dividieron otra vez. Era bastante surrealista, aun con toda la increíble magia que ya habían visto en sus cortas vidas.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a sus clases con normalidad. Todo el mundo estaba hablando acerca de sus Amuletos, por supuesto, y aparte estaban hablando de los Amuletos Dobles de las gemelas Kurosaki y la última Espada Celestial siendo reclamada por el genio de la AAMS.

Fue en la hora del almuerzo cuando fueron llamadas a tener una de esas clases especiales como el director les dijo.

-Los hechiceros tienen tres complementos.- explicó el profesor Muguruma Kensei. –Uno es la magia que emana naturalmente de su interior. Otro es la magia que emana de su Amuleto. Y el último es la empatía que tienen con su entorno mágico, o sea, la habilidad de aprovechar magias externas a ustedes y a su amuleto. La mayoría es más afín con su Amuleto, muchos prefieren su propia magia interna, y varios son los que aprovechan mejor las magias externas. Lo raro es que tengan afinidad con dos de estos complementos, y más raro que la tengan con los tres. Hoy veremos cómo manejan la magia que emana de su interior.-

Los tres estaban sentados en un salón con otro par de estudiantes mayores que estaban allí por ser los mejores de sus clases, aparentemente. Todavía no le quedaba del todo claro la razón de todas estas pruebas.

-Mi especialidad es la magia curativa, creo que eso es bastante obvio para todos.- Yuzu rió nerviosamente mientras sostenía una gran esfera de energía color amarillo pastel entre sus manos, energía que se sentía cálida y reconfortante y parecía mejorar la piel con solo estar cerca.

-Estás en un muy buen nivel para ser de primer año. Te daré una escala de triple LXX.- wow, eso era bastante alto. -¿Qué hay de ti?- la miró fijamente.

-Emm… no estoy segura… soy buena matando cosas.- se encogió de hombros, mirando la bola de energía color rojo con destellos de verde oscuro en los bordes que parecía querer descontrolarse en cualquier momento y estallar la habitación.

-Se siente bastante poder emanando de ti… Aunque te falta un poco de control. Pero es bastante impresionante para alguien de primer año. Te daré una escala de doble XC.- menos que Yuzu, aunque aún una nota muy alta. -¿Y tú, niño de la Espada Celestial?- miró interrogante a Hitsugaya, que tenía una esfera de energía color azul claro perfectamente estable entre sus manos.

-Mi elemento es el hielo, lo he sabido desde siempre.- comentó con el rostro en blanco.

-Se siente mucho poder emanando de ti… y también tienes perfecto control. Hmm… te daré una escala de triple C. Sigue así.- ¿triple C? Los rumores de que era un genio no eran pura charlatanería. El profesor siguió evaluando al resto de alumnos antes de pedirles hacer otro ejercicio. –Este es otro bastante simple. Quiero que mantengan estable una esfera de energía en la mano de quien se siente a su derecha.- ah, muy simple… -Excepto por Hitsugaya y Kurosaki, quiero que ustedes dos sostengan las esferas del otro.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Karin supo que se refería a ella porque era la que estaba sentada a la derecha de Hitsugaya, mientras que Yuzu ni siquiera estaba al otro lado del chico. -¿Por qué?- de repente se puso nerviosa. Había practicado mantener antes una esfera sobre la palma de su gemela, y hacerlo con otra persona se sentía raro.

-Porque se supone que esto es para que experimenten, no sirve de nada sí solo repites algo que ya has hecho con tu hermana un millón de veces antes.- bueno, él tenía un punto. –Además sus energías se sienten bastante dispares, será interesante ver qué sucede.-

Karin chasqueó la lengua. Lo que sea.

Comenzó a hacer una pequeña esfera de energía y la sostuvo en la palma de su mano izquierda, tendiéndosela a Hitsugaya que ya estaba tendiéndole su propia esfera de energía. Las intercambiaron cuidando que no se toquen porque eso podría traer consecuencias explosivas muy desagradables.

Sintió una inmensa sensación de frialdad en la palma de su mano, pero entrecerró los ojos y se concentró solo en mantener estable su esfera en la palma de la mano de Hitsugaya.

Al poco tiempo, sin embargo, sintió su mano comenzar a entumecerse y empezó a temblar de frío. En la mano del chico empezaron a aparecer unas cuantas ampollas a la par que su piel enrojecía un poco.

Los dos sisearon y las esferas se evaporaron.

Karin miró su mano con una mueca dolorida. Las puntas de sus dedos se habían vuelto azules, y una leve capa de escarcha la recorría hasta el codo. Hitsugaya también sostenía adolorido su mano, que se veía como si acabara de pasar unos cuantos minutos asándose en una fogata, su expresión estaba llena de sorpresa e incredulidad cuando sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo.

-¡Oh, no, Karin-chan!- Yuzu de inmediato tomó su mano y la examinó con preocupación. -¿Estás bien? Te curaré, déjame…-

-No, espera.- Kensei la interrumpió. –Quiero que vayan a ver a la enfermera y que ella examiné a profundidad sus lesiones. Vayan, luego pueden tomarse el resto del día. La falta a su última clase de hoy está justificada.- eso era bueno, teniendo en cuenta que le tocaba matemáticas.

¿Qué por qué matemáticas en una escuela de magia? Era algo que siempre se preguntó, pese a que los profesores insistían en que eran esenciales en cualquier aspecto de la vida.

-Lo tuyo es muy sencillo de sanar, Karin-chan, podría haberlo hecho tu hermana.- comentó la enfermera Kotetsu Isane mientras terminaba de sanar su mano entumecida rápidamente, devolviéndole el color y la movilidad. –Puedes irte si quieres, tengo que hacerme cargo de Hitsugaya-san, lo suyo tomara más tiempo.- dijo y rápidamente se encaminó a la camilla donde el chico estaba, aunque Karin no podía ver nada por estar detrás de una cortina y porque además no le interesaba mucho.

Se sentía culpable por haber lastimado al tipo, claro, pero él también la lastimó así que estaban a mano, literalmente.

Pasaron varios minutos y comenzó a extrañarse de que todavía no terminara. Podría haberse ido pero quería asegurarse que no iban a demandarla o algo por haberle jodido la mano a un estudiante, y que estuvieran tardando tanto con lo que debería ser una lesión simple la estaba preocupando.

Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, la cortina se abrió revelando a un Hitsugaya recostado en la camilla y una Kotetsu muy seria.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien?- se puso en pie y miró ansiosa a su compañero. Estaba dormido y parecía tranquilo, su mano ya se veía normal así que no entendía por qué seguía allí.

-Está bien ahora, pero estuvo a punto de sufrir un percance muy grave.- suspiró. –Karin-chan, ¿sabías que elemento es fuego, verdad?-

-Lo supuse, pero no estaba muy segura porque…- frunció el ceño. –A veces quería incendiar cosas como moscas o césped, pero en lugar de incendiarlos terminaba marchitándolos o simplemente quitándoles la vida. Así que no estaba segura…-

-Bueno, te lo confirmare.- suspiró. –Tu elemento es fuego, sí. Pero… también es algo más…-

-¿Qué?- frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo que algo más?-

-Es fuego… y también veneno.- ella la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. –Es… una combinación bastante mortal y muy rara. Será mejor que aprendas a controlar tu magia cuanto antes y que tengas mucho cuidado.-

-Pero…- sacudió la cabeza. –Eso quiere decir que ¿envenene a Hitsugaya?- miró al chico dormido. -¿Está bien? ¿Exactamente qué le hice? ¿Y por qué no le pasó nada a Yuzu las veces que practicamos juntas lo mismo?- esa última pregunta se la hizo más que nada a sí misma, pero la enfermera de todos modos le contestó.

-Yuzu-chan tiene un nivel de magia curativa muy alto, muy probablemente se curaba a sí misma tan rápido como le administrabas el veneno. Y no te preocupes por Hitsugaya-san, logré salvarlo a tiempo, pero estuvo a punto de perder la sensibilidad en el brazo para siempre.- ese dató la sobresalto. ¿Tan grave fue?

-¿Por qué está inconsciente?- preguntó en un susurro.

-No lo está, solo le dije que descanse un poco. Tengo que llevarles un informe sobre esto al profesor Muguruma y al director. Puedes volver a tu dormitorio.- tomó un par de hojas y una pluma y se retiró de la habitación.

De nueva cuenta no fue capaz de irse, sí no que se quedó parada en su lugar, reflexionando acerca de lo que acababa de descubrir sobre sí misma.

¿Fuego y veneno? Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas… como la maldición que había arruinado su vida, por ejemplo.

Bueno, más que una maldición era una mala predicción. Un enemigo de sus padres con capacidad de ver el futuro les dijo hace un par de años que ella estaba condenada a matar a todo aquel que osara besarla o amarla y a morir sola y miserable. Sus padres le habían asegurado que mentía, pero ella sabía que ese hombre también tenía sangre de hada, y las hadas no podían mentir. Entonces debía ser cierto, y por eso es que nunca podría tener una familia y ni siquiera un novio, no podía arriesgarse.

Debía ser el veneno. Su propia magia era su maldición. Y su Amuleto no ayudaba a contener su letalidad. Estaba hecha para ser un arma, nada más.

-¿Kurosaki?- alzó la mirada sorprendida al escuchar hablar a su compañero. -¿Por qué sigues aquí?- preguntó fríamente. –Estoy intentando dormir.-

-Nada… Eh, quería pedirte disculpas por herirte y eso.- se mordió el labio. –No sabía que mi magia era venenosa.-

-Olvídalo.- se encogió de hombros, sentándose en la cama. –También debo disculparme. El dolor hizo que me desconcentrara y terminé hiriéndote. Lo siento. Hace mucho que no me pasaba… perder el control.- apartó la mirada, ni siquiera parecía estar hablándole a ella.

-No tienes que disculparte sí fue mi culpa que te desconcentres en primer lugar.- rodó los ojos. –Como sea, solo… lo lamentó. Me iré ahora.- sin más se marchó.

Cuando le habló a Yuzu respecto a lo del veneno, ella le aseguró que estaba siendo tonta y que de ninguna manera su propia magia podría ser la causa de que matara a alguien que le importa, además de que no debía creer en las palabras de ese horrible hombre.

Pasó una semana y las cosas siguieron con mediana normalidad. Estaba aprendiendo a usar su Amuleto y yendo a las clases especiales con el profesor Muguruma, esta vez sin hacer trabajo en conjunto con nadie más que no sea su hermana gemela y siendo muy cuidadosa al practicar alrededor de otros.

Pasó otra semana y de repente fue llamada a la oficina del director, esta vez sin Yuzu.

-Es bueno verte, Karin-chan.- la saludó el hombre apenas la vio entrar. Karin iba a saludar también, pero entonces se percató de la presencia de Hitsugaya en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué él parecía estar en todas partes? –Toma asiento.- se sentó junto al chico y el director prosiguió. –He visto sus notas y progresos durante las últimas dos semanas y estoy bastante impresionado. Los dos tienen talentos muy destacables sobre todo en las áreas bélicas.-

-Gracias, señor.- los dos se inclinaron.

-Karin-chan, tu hermana ahora debe estar hablando con la enfermera Kotetsu para ser promovida a estudios exclusivos y avanzados en el área de salud. Y yo quería hablar contigo para promoverte a quinto año después de un breve curso intensivo de tres semanas.- eso la hizo mirarlo con la boca abierta.

-¿Quinto año?- ¡no podía creerlo! Eso significaba que podía terminar la Academia en la mitad del tiempo normal. –S-suena genial… ¿Y solo necesito un curso de tres semanas? ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!- aseguró apenas conteniéndose de brincar en su lugar.

-Sé que sí.- sonrió abanicándose de nuevo. –Respecto a ti, Hitsugaya-san, tus notas son excepcionales incluso entre los excepcionales, tanto que he decidido adelantarte al segundo trimestre de sexto año.- reveló y Karin lo miró con la boca abierta. ¡¿Segundo trimestre en sexto año?! Eso quería decir que podía terminar sus estudios en solo seis meses, y teniendo en cuenta que entró un trimestre tarde sería graduarse en menos de un año.

-Me honra escuchar eso.- se inclinó cortésmente, ninguna clase de emoción en su voz. ¡¿Acaso era de piedra o algo así?!

-Sin embargo, hay una condición.- ante eso, Hitsugaya alzó una ceja. –En el primer trimestre de sexto año para pasar al segundo es requisito ineludible entrenar en algo a un estudiante de un año menor por un mes y medio. Pero como he visto que son tan excepcionales, he reducido ese mes y medio a solo tres semanas.-

-Espere.- miró a su director con la boca abierta. -¿Quiere que él me entrene a mí? ¿Ese es el curso intensivo?-

-En efecto. Eres muy buena, Karin-chan, pero te falta control, y eso es algo que le sobra a Hitsugaya-san, que tiene que pasar por esto para llegar al segundo trimestre en sexto año. Todos ganan.- sonrió con suficiencia.

Y fue así como Karin se quedó atrapada con el genio de la Academia. Un genio muy exigente.

-Lo haces mal.- repitió por enésima vez, ambos sentados en la pequeña aula que se utilizaba antiguamente para diseccionar duendes hasta que la práctica se prohibió por ley.

-¿Cómo que lo hago mal? ¡Estoy haciendo lo que dijiste!- reclamó con el rostro rojo por la ira y el esfuerzo.

Era su quinto día de entrenamiento y estaban trabajando con su control. Concentraba magia en la punta de sus dedos y la deslizaba hasta el final de su codo, no era tan difícil después de un par de intentos, pero él seguía recriminándole no estar haciéndolo bien.

-Tienes fluctuaciones. No mantienes la energía dentro de la limitación, no por completo. Es una fluctuación muy pequeña pero importante, teniendo en cuenta que tu elemento es fuego venenoso. Sí algún día peleas contra hechiceros malignos o criaturas de las tinieblas junto a compañeros podrías terminar perjudicándolos por este tipo de fallas.-

-Por favor, apenas se nota.- tenía que mirar fijamente y con ojos entrecerrados para darse cuenta de las fluctuaciones.-

-Ahora mismo no presenta ninguna amenaza, es cierto, pero puede que en el futuro te hagas más poderosa y la situación cambie, por eso debes empezar a controlar esto ahora.- ella rodó los ojos, pero tenía que obedecerlo. Pasaron toda la tarde centrados en eso hasta que finalmente pudo hacerlo de modo que complació los altos estándares de su maestro. –Muy bien. Es más conveniente que las fluctuaciones sean hacia adentro en vez de hacia afuera, disminuye solo una pequeña porción de tu poder y no pone en riesgo a otros. Ya que no podías marcar perfectamente el límite, esta es tu mejor opción.-

-Sí, sí, lo importante es que logré.- suspiró pesadamente. -¿Ya puedo irme? Realmente estoy cansada, nos quedamos más horas de las que deberíamos.-

-Lo importante es que diste un gran avance. Mañana lo intentaremos con tu Amuleto. Nos vemos.- agitó una mano hacia ella y sin más se marcharon del aula en direcciones opuestas.

-No creo poder sobrevivir a ese estúpido genio.- bufó ella más tarde en su habitación después de haber cenado en el comedor. -¿Por qué prestar tanta atención a pequeños detalles que nadie más nota? Es un desperdicio.- comprendía sus razones pero quería quejarse.

-Vamos, Karin-chan. Estoy segura que sus lecciones te servirán.- Yuzu le sonrió con condescendencia.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres una genia en el área de salud y te está yendo fenomenal, sí yo no cumplo con los caprichos del señor "tengo-la-última-espada-celestial" no podré pasar a quinto año y no nos graduaremos al mismo tiempo.- suspiró.

-Tal vez deberías poner más de tu parte. ¿Por qué no practicas esos ejercicios que te recomendó? Así podrás adelantarte un poco e impresionarlo.- le sugirió positivamente.

-Hmm…- en realidad, no era una mala idea. -¿Ahora mismo?- su hermana asintió. –Bueno, pero tendré que buscar otro sitio para practicar, no quiero envenenar ni quemar nada.- suspiró encaminándose a la salida de la habitación y luego de los dormitorios, no sin antes tomar su guantelete.

El patio de la AAMS era gigantesco y lleno de vida se lo viera por donde se lo viera, con plantas, flores, arbustos y árboles por todas partes. E incluso aunque era de noche y hacía bastante frío habían varios grupos de estudiantes paseando por ahí. O sea, mucho que quemar o envenenar por accidente. Tendría que buscar un lugar menos… vivo.

Empezó a caminar por los alrededores, alejándose de los edificios de clases y de los dormitorios, del patio principal y el invernadero. Miró a todas partes, preguntándose dónde sería un buen lugar para practicar. Sabía que la mayoría de estudiantes usaban el estadio donde se llevaban a cabo torneos para practicar, pero muy probablemente ya habían varios entrenando allí y necesitaba un lugar desierto. ¿Qué otro lugar quedaba?

Caminó por casi media hora hasta que sus ojos finalmente dieron con la solución a su problema. Una cueva. Gigantesca y lúgubre. Seguramente no habría nada que podría matar allí, o al menos nada que la metiera en problemas con los hechiceros de la naturaleza.

Sonrió y se colocó sus guanteletes, sintiendo el reconfortante y cálido metal envolviendo sus dedos como si fuera una segunda piel.

Se adentró en la cueva iluminando su camino con una simple esfera de luz, encontrándola cada vez más perfecta por lo enorme que era y la falta de cualquier tipo de vida a la vista, empero, pronto se topó con una forma de vida muy conocida que borró su sonrisa.

Hitsugaya Toshiro. Estaba dándole la espalda a varios metros de distancia, con su espada en mano, una niebla helada se estaba levantando a su alrededor, llegando hasta ella y haciéndola estremecerse por el frío. Su espada estaba extendida delante de él, con la punta tocando el suelo, dejando un rastro de hielo que empezó a ganar volumen y forma, convirtiéndose lentamente en un enorme dragón de hielo, con impresionantes ojos rojos.

Karin sentía que no era su lugar estar mirando esto, que debería irse ahora mismo, pero sus pies simplemente no la obedecían, sus ojos estaban fijos en el dragón, mirándolo con fascinación. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida… No pudo evitar apreciarlo con los ojos maravillados y la boca levemente entreabierta, totalmente fascinada, sin siquiera volver a estremecerse por el frío.

Tardó un largo momento en darse cuenta que Hitsugaya se percató de su presencia, y la estaba mirando fijamente con tanta intensidad que, cuando finalmente salió de su ensoñación y desvió la mirada del hermoso dragón notando que el chico sabía que estaba allí, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, simplemente mirándose sin entender por qué, hasta que él apartó la mirada y clavó la espada en el suelo, haciendo que el dragón se desintegrara en más niebla helada apenas su mano soltó el mango.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí, Kurosaki?- su voz fue suave como nunca antes la había escuchado, y se preguntó sí su corazón de repente había decidido actuar como si estuviera corriendo una maratón. –Es bastante tarde, y estás muy lejos de la escuela. Es peligroso, podrías haberte encontrado con alguna criatura de las tinieblas o hechiceros malignos.-

-No tengo miedo de ellos.- murmuró sin pensar.

-¿Y de qué tienes miedo?- la miró con otra de esas intensas miradas suyas.

_"De mí misma."_

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- preguntó para evitar responder a su pregunta.

-Entrenar.- contestó como si fuera lo obvio, y lo era, pero…

-¿Por qué? Eres un genio, no es como sí necesitaras mejorar en algo. Ya lo haces todo perfectamente.-

-¿Eso crees, eh?- la miró de forma que la hizo pensar que estaba un poco decepcionado de ella, por alguna razón la idea no le gusto en lo absoluto. –Deberías irte a dormir.- le dio la espalda, moviendo su mano para volver a tomar la espada.

-Espera.- se mordió el labio. –En realidad, vine aquí a entrenar un poco con mi Amuleto, hacer los ejercicios que dijiste… No puedo hacerlo en ningún otro lugar porque soy un peligro para toda forma de vida así que… me preguntaba sí podríamos compartir esta cueva. Tú estás de un lado y yo del otro ¿te parece?- sonrió tensamente.

-No creo que sea buena idea que entrenes cerca de mí… Te daré hipotermia.- a pesar de que él lo dijo con una expresión sumamente seria, Karin no pudo evitar reírse.

-Yo estaría más preocupada por envenenarte o calcinarte, creo que puedo manejar un poco de frío.- sonrió atrevidamente. –Intentémoslo y sí ninguno le hace daño al otro estará bien ¿verdad?-

Él se la quedó mirando otra vez de esa forma que la hacía sentir extraña, hasta que finalmente suspiró.

-Está bien… intentémoslo.- cedió. Afortunadamente, todo salió bien. Se mantuvieron lejos del otro y cada uno estuvo un buen rato entrenando, pero cuando él terminó con sus ejercicios, decidió supervisar los suyos. –Lo haces mal.- dijo por segunda vez en ese día.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- solo estaba concentrando energía en la punta de los dedos para que el filo de las garras en el guantelete aumentara.

-En este caso estás atacando, tienes que visualizar un enemigo y destruirlo con una buena cantidad de poder causando el mayor daño posible. Estás controlándote como te enseñe y eso es bueno, pero en el momento en el que haces el impacto tienes que liberar poder. Prueba destruyendo esa estalactita.- señaló a la susodicha a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Karin dudó un poco. Miró la estalactita y luego sus manos. ¿Sería capaz de destruirla o rompería su Amuleto en el proceso? Romper tu Amuleto Embrujado era sinónimo de morir en vida para algunos hechiceros. Sin embargo… sí quería salir de la sombra de su apellido entonces debía mejorar sin acobardarse a la primera oportunidad.

Concentró una gran cantidad de energía en sus brazos, desde el codo hasta la punta de los dedos, manteniéndola controlada como él le enseñó, luego tomó una profunda respiración y miró determinada su objetivo. ¡Iba a lograrlo!

Arremetió contra la estalactita aumentando la cantidad de magia solo un segundo antes del impacto, por lo que su amuleto se vio rodeado por llamas rojas y desgarró la roca casi como si fuera mantequilla, haciendo que los escombros vuelen por todas partes lloviendo como carbón humeante.

Se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Realmente ella acababa de hacer eso?

Lentamente una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y volteó a ver a Hitsugaya.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!- no podía creerlo. -¡Lo hice!- se llevó las manos al pecho, apenas conteniéndose de hacer algo estúpido como correr a abrazarlo por la emoción.

Él asintió complacido.

-Bien hecho, Kurosaki.-

A partir de entonces ella empezó a apreciar mucho más sus consejos, su convivencia se hizo más sencilla. Casi podía decir que eran amigos, o al menos ella lo consideraba su amigo, pero él seguía siendo bastante distante aun después de dos semanas de estar enseñándole y entrenando juntos en su cueva.

Finalmente llegó el último día de las tres semanas y decidieron que sería bueno cerrar el ciclo con una batalla entre ambos. Por supuesto que él le ganó de forma aplastante, pero fue divertido y le dio unos últimos buenos consejos y recordatorios.

Cuando él intentó irse una vez terminado el entrenamiento, no supo qué se metió en ella y lo tomó de la muñeca, provocando que volteara a verla con sorpresa.

-Ya que este fue el último entrenamiento que tendremos, deberíamos celebrarlo.- sonrió, sintiéndose de muy buen humor, como siempre que estaba cerca de él últimamente. -¿Sandía en la terraza de la torre más alta? Yo invito.- le guiñó un ojo.

Él suspiró profundamente.

-Bien.-

Así fue a encargarle un par de sandías a una hechicera de la naturaleza que hacía crecer frutas por una cantidad de dinero moderada y se reunió con Hitsugaya al atardecer en la terraza de la torre más alta en la AAMS.

-Sé que al principio me quejaba mucho de ti, pero la verdad me ayudaste a mejorar mucho.- murmuró mientras comía una rebanada de sandía, mientras que él llevaba unas cinco. –Estoy segura que me irá genial en quinto año. Esperó que te vaya bien en sexto también. Es una pena que te graduaras tan rápido, sin embargo, hubiera sido genial salir un poco más.- sonrió con nostalgia. –Ahora vienen las vacaciones y luego estaremos muy ocupados con los estudios, y luego seguramente la Orden del Gotei ya está peleándose entre ella para conseguirte en una de sus ramas.- rió divertida.

-Hmm.- ante esa respuesta cortante, su alegría murió.

Bien que era normal en él contestar así, pero últimamente nunca lo hacía con ella, siempre hacía un comentario a lo que decía por más pequeño que fuera. Escuchar ese tipo de respuesta otra vez la hizo preocuparse un poco.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- escupió una semilla de sandía y lo miró dudosa. –Has estado muy callado. ¿Pasó algo?-

-No… Continúa hablando, por favor.- evitó el tema.

-Vamos, puedes decírmelo.- mordió lo último de su sandia y la arrojó a un lado para cruzarse de brazos. –Sé que nunca has reconocido que somos amigos, pero lo somos, y me importas. No te juzgare.- sonrió intentando infundirle ánimos.

-Realmente no es nada.- su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte donde el sol acababa de ocultarse. –Pero tienes razón, somos amigos.- ella se congeló ante su afirmación. ¡No había pensado que lo admitiría tan rápido! Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. –Por favor, sigue hablando.- insistió.

-Bien, bien…- no lo forzaría sí no quería, en especial porque estaba muy feliz de que la haya aceptado como amiga para arruinarlo molestándolo ahora. -¿Sabes? Estoy un poco renuente a ir a casa por estas vacaciones, extrañó a mis padres y a mi hermano y todo, pero siento que… no lo sé… preferiría verlos una vez acabe todo. ¿Me explicó?- temía estar sonando demasiado insensible. –Siempre he sido comparada con mi hermano y con mi hermana, y ahora finalmente tengo la oportunidad de brillar por mí misma. Me gustaría llegar a casa sintiendo que cumplí con esa meta.- apretó los puños. –Tengo miedo, supongo… de enfrentar a mi familia y mi ciudad aun con dudas en mi mente, cuando regresé a casa, quisiera decir "¡Oigan, miren lo que logré!" y sentirme satisfecha conmigo misma.- suspiró. –No sé porque pero… no quiero ir a casa aún, no cuando me siento que apenas he avanzado solo un poco desde que me fui. Vine a la Academia buscando una nueva yo, y creo que aún me falta un largo camino por recorrer.- se llevó una mano a la frente. –No lo sé, tal vez estoy siendo dramática…-

-Es un sentimiento completamente respetable.- murmuró él aun sin mirarla. –Pero deberías ir a casa. Tu familia debe extrañarte. Y sí tienes familia… entonces es mejor aprovechar el tiempo que la tengas.- algo en su tono llamó la atención de Karin, que lo miró notando un brillo inusualmente melancólico en sus ojos.

-¿Tú a dónde iras de vacaciones?- preguntó sin pensar, mordiéndose la lengua apenas se escuchó a sí misma.

-Iré a mi casa, por supuesto.- su rostro era una perfecta hoja en blanco. –Descansare y entrenare, preparándome para el segundo trimestre de sexto año. Deberías ir a casa también.-

-Tú… eh…- se mordió el labio, dudando sí era una buena idea preguntar lo que quería.

-Y por sí te lo preguntas, no tengo familia.- él se adelantó, dejándola con la boca abierta. –Ya no más.-

-Oh…- cuando finalmente recuperó la capacidad de hablar, nada inteligente salió de su boca. –No sé qué decir…- ¿qué podría decir?

-No te preocupes por eso.- se encogió de hombros, sus ojos aún fijos en el horizonte que comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas. –Deberías ir a casa.-

Ella se quedó pensando. Realmente no quería volver a su hogar, no aún. Constantemente le escribía a su madre y sabía que su hermano estaba bien con su empleo en la Orden. Yuzu sería suficiente para que pasaran un bonito momento en familia en las vacaciones, pero ella realmente no se sentía lista para tomar un descanso en este momento.

Cuando entró a la Academia, lo hizo siendo una Karin diferente, logró cambiar mucho a lo largo de los meses de estudio, y sin embargo seguía sin sentir que tuvo un cambio definitivo, se sentía como sí todo su avance pudiera volar con la más débil ráfaga de viento. Sentía que tenía que trabajar más duro.

-No lo haré…- murmuró con la decisión tomada. –No quiero ir, no todavía.- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces qué harás?- seguía sin mirarla, pero lo notó fruncir el ceño. -¿Te quedaras en la Academia entrenándote a ti misma hasta romper tus huesos?-

-En realidad me preguntaba sí podía ir contigo.- le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

Finalmente él volteó a verla, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Has enloquecido?-

-¡Claro que no!- se cruzó de brazos. -¿Por qué pareces tan ofendido? Los amigos pasan las vacaciones juntos todo el tiempo.-

-Exacto, está bien que los amigos vayan con sus amigos. Y que las amigas vayan con sus amigas.- señaló fríamente, a lo que las mejillas de Karin se calentaron con el entendimiento de lo que quería decir.

-A-ah… eso.- se frotó el brazo. –Bueno, podría rentar una habitación en alguna posada cerca sí te sientes incómodo conmigo en tu casa.- propuso, aunque no le gustaba la idea de perder tanto de sus ahorros. El entrenamiento valdría la pena.

-No creo que sea buena idea de todos modos. Ya no me queda nada por enseñarte.- tomó la última rebanada de sandía y rápidamente se la devoró, escupiendo unas cuantas semillas. –Al menos nada que te sirva para el camino que quieres seguir.-

-Estoy segura de que aún queda mucho por aprender de ti.- sonrió. –De todos modos, sí no puedo entrenar contigo como sensei y aprendiz, podemos entrenar como compañeros. ¡Vamos, Toshiro! ¡Será divertido!- alentó emocionada.

Toshiro la miró fijamente, antes de suspirar.

-Está bien…- cedió, pero de pronto le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de ella. –Como quieras… Karin.- ella se quedó con la boca abierta una vez más, mirando como desaparecía de su vista.

¿La había llamado por su nombre? ¿Desde cuándo cruzaron esa línea?

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que acababa de llamarlo por su nombre también, y en vez de sentirse feliz por el avance en su amistad sintió una inmensa sensación de hundimiento en su pecho, un oscuro y desagradable temor que la hacía dolorosamente consciente del rubor en su rostro y los acelerados latidos de su corazón mientras su mente no dejaba de recordarle su maldición personal una y otra vez.

Algo le decía que acababa de cometer un gran error.

Fin.

¿O no?

Bueno, fin por ahora xD

Demonios, tengo la peor suerte del mundo u.u Ayer estaba feliz de la vida postergando el momento de subir esto por estar ocupada con otras cosas cuando se me cortó la luz! :'v QnÓ

De hecho volvió hace una hora pero estaba comiendo así q me dio flojera prender la compu xP

Espero q esta cosa rara les haya gustado. Se suponia q debia subirla ayer cuando el tema de la Semana HK era "Vida Escolar" pero bueno :'c Más tarde subire el OS q tengo para el tema de este día! ;D

Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
